Whimsical Vampire
by Groves of the Pass'd
Summary: Alucard is looking for something as pathetic as a kiss. So he seeks out his master and his fledgling.
1. Chapter 1 Integra

**Alucard.**

**---**

Alucard was in a very whimsical mood this evening, playful and grinning. He sought for something silly, he thought, foolish and something that only a mindless human could crave. What he wanted was a simple kiss, however small or however passionate. Tonight he wanted to hurt his face in a wide smile. He wanted to laugh from deep within his self. He wanted it to be pleasing.

So he came up with a plan. He would sleep and droop around all day, like a soggy old mushroom. Then he would persuade either Seras or Integra to show him just a little affection.

Alucard being an old vampire, he knew six hundred years of romantic foreplay. He would definately be alright on wooing his woman.

He pondered on who to waltz after during the light hours. He decided not to try on Seras first, for she was still very deeply upset about the loss of her human lover Captain Pip Bernadotte.

So, Alucard would try for his own master Integra. He wondered on how horribly wrong a bad situation with her could go, especially something like this, but he laughed it off. Getting into a heated battle with his master could be fantastic fun for the both of them.

So, when the sun finally set, Alucard proceeded out of his dark chamber. He ran one hand of long fingers through his raven hair. It was smooth, and still seemingly anti-gravity. He put on his most deviant smile, showing the corners of his fangs. His outfit was clean and free from all stains, for he wanted to look pleasing and nice this evening.

He stolled up out of the dungeon and into the main Headquarters manor, passing Walter on the way to Integra's office.

"Good evening, sir," Walter greeted him formally. His eyebrows were raised in surprise. Alucard rarely left his chamber except when called for a mission.

"Good evening," Alucard returned. "I'm looking for my master. Is she available?"

"Yes," Walter said. He clasped his hands behind his back. "I've just brought her her dinner in her office." He chuckled. "You may bother her at your own will. Or your own standing in the Hellsing Organization."

Alucard chortled at this, his fierce eyes smiling. "Thank you, Walter." He walked past the butlet in easy, long strides.

---

"My master," Alucard mumbled as he stood outside the office doors. He knocked with his fist. "May I enter?"

"Alucard?" He heard Integra's voice from inside, sounding calm but a bit surprised. "What is it?"

Alucard phased through the door itself, his arms out to embrace her. "Hello, my master. Sir Integra." He took off his sunglasses so Integra could see his whimsical gaze.

"What?" Integra said. Alucard spotted a plate of human food at her table along with a glass of ice water. "Why are you interrupting my meal?"

Alucard stepped closer. "Don't you want this organization to last to protect this land?"

Integra narrowed her icy blue eyes. "What?''

"You have no children," Alucard pressed. "No successors." It was true. His master had no children, not a husband either. She's been totally devoted to protecting England her whole life. And that meant no pausing for continuing her famous bloodline. Alucard thought what it would be like having Integra's blood running around the manor. He thought it would be odd, but he believed he'd be able to cope after awhile.

Once, awhile ago, Alucard realized with a jolt that he wouldn't ever dare bring up the idea of being the father of her children. Integra would kick him out of the organization of he ever said that out loud. Would it be wrong? He didn't know. But Seras and Pip would have had a rooted relationship if Pip had lived longer.

"And if you're not going to have successors, then who's going to run this place? Not I, for I have the dirtiest, worthless blood." He came closer, closer, closer, to Integra, smiling more with every step. "That means you'll need to become a Draculina." He lifted a gloved hand. "What do you say, my master? Shall I bite your neck?" He leaned down to stare at his master's eyes, which looked deeply angered.

"Don't you want my blood, sir? Don't you want my blood to make you undefeatable? To let you lead you family's line forever?" Alucard put his hand on Integra's desk. Immidiately, his hand was swatted with the back of a book.

"How dare you, Alucard?" Integra snapped. "I'll make my own decisions when I want too. Now why do you bother me? What is it that you really want?!" She was losing her little amount of patience.

"I seek something pathetic, my master," Alucard confessed. "Something pathetic, mortal, however, small." He showed his teeth again. "I seek a kiss."

Integra's eyes opened wide in surprise and amazement, extremely startled and somewhat violated. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

Taking his chance, Alucard swiftly bent, and gave his master a tiny, light, gentle kiss on the cheek. Instantly, Integra blushed, her mouth still open. Alucard stood up straight, his smile even wider, satisfied with himself, but his action sparked a bigger longing. Why not a more passionate kiss?

"Alucard!" Integra gasped as he stood. Her blush changed to a rosey fury. Her voice quieter, she added, "Why?"

"Why not, master?"

Integra frowned. "I'm not letting you change me." She paused. "And I'm not letting you make me have children either."

At first Alucard was surprised at this statement, and then he suddenly burst into laughter at how rediculious it sounded. He laughed until he gathered himself to say, "Well, master, I'd only do that if you really wanted me to. I am your humble servant, carrying out whatever you wish."

Realizing what Alucard had said, Integra gasped and averted her gaze, looking very uncomfortable.

Alucard then stooped in front of her, turning her chair. He kneeled before her, and he was even still taller than her as she sat straight up. Using his hand, he gently touched her chin to turn it more towards him. It felt so fragile under his power he felt that he could shatter it without using much strength at all.

"My master," Alucard growled. Then, very passionatly he planted a long, slow kiss right there on the side of her mouth, allowing Integra to move on her own to kiss him back. They kissed only for a good ten seconds before breaking apart, Integra looking at her servant very oddly as Alucard gazed at her softly, a cruel, delighted smile playing on his face. A too-bright-for-Alucard look was dancing in his eyes.

For starters he couldn't believe his master kissed back, and it was probably the most reckless thing he's done in a long time. In fact, he hasn't kissed any woman in an even longer time. It felt better and more uplifting than he remembered. A dark thought suddenly popped in his mind, and he suddenly wondered how Seras would react to playing at her.

--

**Not a very amazing plot here, but it's a start to a short 2 part story.**

**Alucard will try at Seras next chapter.**

**It'll be wayy more interesting than this one.**

**.. (I'm a AxS fan) Hahah.**

**Love,**

**Groves of the Pass'd**


	2. Chapter 2 Seras

**Yo. **

**Alucard.**

---

Sir Integra leaned back in her chair, leaning her head on her hand that was propped by her arm on her desk. She still looked extremely angry, while Alucard chuckled heartedly.

"Alucard," She muttered.

"Yes, master?" Alucard asked, his voice sounding silly in between giggles.

"Get out of my office!" Integra's visage was brigh pink, and her lips (freshly kissed) were curled, showing her little human teeth.

Alucard grinned, as if he accepted her order, and melted through the floor itself. He let himself float through floors of the manor, and he strolled through walls as if they were nothing really more than air.

He found himself in Seras's chamber.

Seras Victoria was seated in her own chair in the corner of the spacious room, reading a novel. She was dressed in her usual Hellsing uniform, looking ready for action. However, Alucard doubted Integra would give them a mission this evening, if she could be eating so leisurely before he came in. But, the book seemed to entertain Seras, as her bright blue eyes seemed glued to the words.

Alucard watched her for a moment, and decided to sneak up to her, maybe even startle her. For fun.

He easily blended into the shadows, his form shimmering for a moment until he became an area of darkness. Smiling even though invisible and silent, he made his way over to her chair till he stood directly in front of her. Seras licked her finger to quickly turn the page.

Alucard snapped, "Police girl!" And he appeared before her, faster than the young vampire could blink.

Seras shrieked, to Alucard's satisfaction, and dropped the novel, letting it fall to a quiet thud on the heavy stone floor.

When she had gathered herself, Seras averted her eyes and murmured, "My God, master, you scared me."

"Did I?" Alucard wondered sarcastically. He tipped his wide-brimmed hat to her. "So sorry, police girl." He lowed himself down to her height, kneeling in the dust before her form.

"Do we have a mission?" Seras asked. She flipped her spiky blonde hair.

Alucard shook his head. "No. I just have something to ask you though."

This was when Seras started to look uncomfortable. "Um, what is it, master?"

"Would you offer your master a simple kiss?"

Seras frowned. "Huh?" Not quite getting it.

"Any kiss, police girl," Invited Alucard. "However you'd like." He grinned with the memory. "I've already Integra."

Seras's face twisted in surprise. "_You what?!!? _" Her mouth was wide open in astonishment.

Alucard gazed at her with calculating eyes of flame. ''I've already kissed Integra. Now, don't you want the same from me, _mignonette_?"

Now, Alucard could change his shape. He never cared about his appearance, and he could transform into different people and shapes at will. He could change his gender, his apparant height.

Seras watched as her master's spine shortened, as Alucard's black hair became a silky brown and long braid, snaking around his neck. His clothes changed into the uniform of the Captain of the Hellsing missionaries. An black patch covered where his left eye used to be. A hat atop his head, a red scarf, a bridge across his nose.

Alucard could also change his voice entirely, and even copy a voice if he could clearly remember how it sounded.

And there Alucard stood, in front of his fledgling, an exact outer copy of the dead Captain.

However, Alucard could never change the color of his eyes. Even though in the form of the fallen Captain, he still bore those same auburn hues. The same eyes that Seras now stared into. The same Alucard gaze that she knew and lov-

"Pip Bernadotte?" Seras murmured, looking very confused, but also very vunerable to Alucard's seeking power. Her blue gaze was soft and loving.

Alucard opened his mouth to speak in Pip's rich French accent. "_Mignonette. It's been awhile,hasn't it? _

"Mister Bernadotte..." Seras whispered, her eyes flickering in emotion, and she got up, coming closer to Alucard, closer to who she thought was her dear Pip.

"_Mignonette, I've missed you._" Alucard opened Pip's arms to enbrace Seras as she came at him, wrapping her own arms tightly around his torso.

"Oh, Pip! I've missed you so much! Don't leave me!" She buried her face in his shirt, coming close to tears.

Alucard put her arms around her too, but then used Pip's hand so Seras could see his face, see Pip's face, and Alucard's visible red eye. "I will never," he murmured into her face.

Then, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Seras, completely thinking that the one she was kissing was the Captain, kissed Alucard so passionately, so roughly, with so much longing.

Alucard, enjoying the moment, kissed her back just as strongly, as if they really were lovers reuniting for the first time in long years. And, losing his form, Pip's appearance began to melt away, once again showing Alucard's usual form.

Seras broke away first, opening her sparkling blue eyes to see her master's ebony hair, and his sharp smile, grinning widely at her.

"Police girl," he murmured darkly, leaning forward again, getting close so their lips touched just a little, their forehead's touching too, cold skin against colder skin.

"My master?" Seras cried, jumping out of his arms. "Where is Pip? Where-Was it _you?_" She looked horrified that she had been tricked into kissing her master.

Alucard laughed his evil laugh. "No wonder Bernadotte liked you so much."

Seras gasped and turned away from Alucard. ''No. No, he's not really here is he?Not Pip. It was you. My master." When she turned to look at him again, he was gone, already out into the hall, outside the door of his own chamber.

Alucard leaned against the wall, sighing. What a wonderful night, he mused. Hearing a noise, he turned his head, seeing Walter the butler coming down the corridor.

Walter's dark blue eyes were glinting in the half-light, gazing at him carefully. "You, Alucard, must be very bored." He smiled.

Alucard laughed at Walter, phasing through his door, and muttered to himself, "Maybe that's true, Walter." He chuckled again, walking slowly to his chair.

What a

whimsical vampire.

--

**Well that's the end of this one.**

**Wish you like it!**

**Love, Groves of the Pass'd.**


End file.
